godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Outbreak Index
Well, here we have the index of my fanfic, God Eater: Outbreak. Disclaimer: I, Baluar, am not affiliated nor related in any way to Namco Bandai or any of its God Eater series’ products (God Eater, God Eater Burst, God Eater 2, God Eater 2 Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection, God Eater Anime and any related trademarks, copyrights and whatnot, © 2009-2016, stuff with all their rights reserved and that kind of stuff. (Am I even doing it right?) Thinking they are awesome isn’t a crime, or is it?) . It’s worth noting that I am not making profit out of this fan fiction in any way. ''(Pfft, as if I could ever live from creating something as bad as this)'' And I do not own the logo of the fanfic, either. I found it browsing the Net (specifically here) and edited it a bit to suit my own purposes. Again, I am not making profit out of this, so… Arc 1: First steps The beginning of a legend. (Of a legendary piece of shit, maybe) Chapter 1 Chapter 8 Chapter 2 Chapter 9 Chapter 3 Chapter 10 Chapter 4 Chapter 11 Chapter 5 Chapter 12+13 Chapter 6 Chapter 14+Epilogue Chapter 7 Arc 2: Rogue When your allies turn on you... (... you eat them) Teaser/Chapter 1 Chapter 7 Chapter 2 Chapter 8 (nonsense warning) Chapter 3 Chapter 9 Chapter 4 Chapter 10 Chapter 5 Chapter 11 Chapter 6 Chapter 12 Arc 3: All-out war The end... or is it? (The blog still goes lower, so I guess it is not the end) Chapter 1 Chapter 7, 8 and 9 Chapter 2 Chapter 10 Chapter 3 Bad ending Chapter 4 Good ending Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Dystopia NOTE: Takes place after Arc 3's bad ending. On hold indefinitely. No plans whatsoever. (Pffft. This doesn't even exist, for all I care about) Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Arc 4: Old faces Old people, new context, new fight. (Wow, that was truly inspired) Shut it, will you? Chapter 1 Chapter 7 Chapter 2 Chapter 8 Chapter 3 Chapter 9 Chapter 4 Chapter 10 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 The chapter's finale leaves open threads. They are explained in the following story. (And you even leave the story incomplete... Shameful) SHUT UP! *''wields 'banhammer''* Fall of the Heavens When the heavens fall, even the Gods will suffer. (The fuck is that description?) Dammit, keep your mouth closed! Blood Briefing Stomach pain The calm before... Fire Decisions New faces... The Storm Invasion Shadow "Hold on..." Desolation Spear of God All or nothing At Hell's Doorstep Dark Eldritch... No Way Back Despair Blackest Night On the brink The Hunter Spear of Darkness Event Horizon Dawn Inside Regret Alone? The Way Back To the Bitter End Arrival A Spear's Trail In Due Time Spin-Off: Daniel NOTE: This fanfic will receive a reboot eventually. Not everyone is a god. Chapter 1 Chapter 7 Chapter 2 Chapter 8 Chapter 3 Chapter 9 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 On a Shadow NOTE: Put on hold indefinitely. PM me if you want to know what was supposed to happen. In the darkest of futures... there is only death. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Special Chapters Enter the dog Cooking time Birthday Head VS Wall Others Piece of shit By the way, a list of their powers... *'Superhuman strength:' Baluar and Nia are both extremely strong, much more than the average God Eater, to the point either of them can lift a Kongou off the ground with relatively little effort. Also, their strength seems to greatly increase if they enter a berserk state. For example, Baluar has been capable of punching a Vajra several dozens of meters away from its original position while enraged. *'Superhuman resistance:' the twins show a remarkable resilience to both damage and pain. Damage that would be bone crushing for a normal human and highly painful to an average God Eater is merely bothering to them. *'Superhuman stamina:' both of them are oftentimes shown to possess high stamina values. They are highly capable of being several hours fighting and show little physical tiredness, and they seem to be capable of quickly regaining their stamina by sleeping short whiles (nevermind that they enjoy sleeping anyway). *'Power of Blood:' Each of them possesses a different one. When coupled up, they show extra effects. **'Baluar '''is capable of inflicting a hold-ish state on all Aragami in the battlefield for half a minute or so. **'Nia can greatly increase the physical strength of everyone around her for a similar amount of time. **Since both of them can trigger their powers consciously (although doing so repeatedly tires them out at a breakneck pace), they can trigger them at the same time. This somehow also triggers a shared Power of Blood that heals everyone around them and allows them to become aware of nearby Aragami’s positions. **Note: This has been declared NON CANONICAL. Alongside the backstory of the twins, and a lot of Arcs 2 and 3. *(Formerly) Form changing: Baluar and Nia were able to change forms at will between their normal human form and a dark Aragami form that greatly increased all their physical attributes. For example, once, Bal could throw off an Ouroboros trying to stomp him. An Ouroboros’ weight is probably well over a hundred tons. *'''Feral rage: If angered enough, the twins will go on a completely berserk status in which their powers increase to ridiculously high levels. This comes with a downside, however: they are reduced to beast-like beings who feel almost nothing but bloodlust. **One of the explanations given for this power (roughly stating that it was them simply allowing their Oracle Cells to take full control of their bodies for a while) implies that it's nothing unique to them and that every God Eater could do it, but that due to their higher amount of Oracle Cells in their bodies, they can achieve it with greater ease than most other God Eaters. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic